In the field of automotive repair and maintenance there is often a need to raise, support, and move an immobile vehicle.
One common means for moving an immobile vehicle is by using a plurality of typical hydraulic floor jacks. Moving a vehicle with floor jacks can be difficult because all of the floor jacks need to be oriented and rolled in unison. Additionally, the small wheels on the floor jack have a high rolling resistance when under a heavy load. Another method of moving an immobile vehicle is to place wheel dollies under each wheel. Wheel dollies can cause wheel “set” if used for an extended period of time. Wheel dollies also have small wheels, which make moving the immobile vehicle difficult.
Another device for moving an immobile vehicle is to use the automobile dolly including a fixed A-shaped frame having leg members connected at their mid-section by a cross member and at an apex by a connecting plate. The device shape is bulky, which limits access to the vehicle. The “A” shaped frame design dictates the use of multiple jacks to raise the vehicle onto the dolly.
What is desired is a dolly providing a stable platform for supporting and moving an immobile vehicle. The preferred dolly maximizes access to the vehicle for servicing. The dolly should also be able to be moved easily while supporting the weight of an automotive vehicle.